


POETRY AND RHYTHM

by foxfire95



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfire95/pseuds/foxfire95





	POETRY AND RHYTHM

RIIING RIIIING RIIING RIIIING

A tall figure peeked out from the bathroom and looked across his loft towards where his bed was. “I forgot to turn off the alarm,” he said with muffled words as his toothbrush was still inside his mouth. Finishing his morning routine, he grabbed his bag and a book from the bedside table that he was reading last night before going to bed and headed off outside to grab some breakfast.

“8AM. Not bad,” the boy exclaimed while looking at his watch. He found a cozy-looking café nearby and took a seat near the window.

“Good morning, would you like some coffee?” He looked up from his book and saw the waitress smiling pleasantly at him.

“Sorry, but can I get a cup of hot chocolate? And some toast too, please,” he smiled back, which seemed necessary as the waitress looked at him judgingly. He knew what she was thinking. A grown man? Not drinking coffee in the morning? How does he get by? 

But the truth is, never has he developed the taste for it. In the middle of reminiscing all his coffee encounters, his phone beeped with a text message.

“Don’t worry, I’m early. But I doubt I’ll like it,” he says to his phone after reading the message from his sister.

After finishing his breakfast, and apparently his book, he headed towards the University. 

MEDICINE MAJOR CAREER ORIENTATION AND MOCK CLASS EXPERIENCE– A large banner greeted him as he approached the lecture hall.

“I’m still 15 minutes early,” he muttered as he wrote down his name to register for the event. Then he looked around for a seat. There were already many people walking around the venue, talking to each other, choosing good seats. Quite normal. He opted for a seat at the far back, so if ever he needed to leave it would be easier and more convenient. 

The seats started to fill up except for some at the back most part, he was a bit thankful that no one tried to sit next to him. This was just something he was asked to do, not that he was really interested in it. It was quite troublesome, actually, with his 2nd year starting the next day. As he observed the crowd, he kept thinking how all these people were close to his age and all excited about becoming doctors while he, a Literature student, sat at the back trying to finish the next book he started to read as soon as he sat down.

“Now let’s watch a performance from our very own dance troupe!” He blinked and took his eyes off the pages for the very first time. Yes, he liked music as much as the next guy but the beat was catchy and made him focus on the stage and the dancers. He started to catch the rhythm and tapped his foot in response. The dancers looked like they were having fun. The one in the center looked his age, as tall as he was too. The performance ended and he clapped along with the audience as the troupe got off the stage. The guest speaker was next, a doctor, tasked to share all his experiences and knowledge. Not really his cup of tea, and so he looked down back to his book.

A few minutes later he felt a slight thud on the seat next to him, which made him look away from his book and at the person who was now sitting there. It was one of the dancers earlier, he noticed from the shirt he was wearing. The boy was wiping sweat off his face and noticed someone was looking at him.

“No one’s sitting here, right?” he was out of breath but he smiled, “I’m Ong Seongwu by the way,” he said as he bowed his head slightly and extended his hand. The boy took it, but was unable to speak, surprised and wondering.

“So you’re going to be a first year? Me too. Hope we can be friends.”

“No. I’m a 2nd year, Lit major,” he finally got words out of his mouth. The other looked confused. Yup, wouldn’t blame him, he thought.

“Then, why are you here?” curious, Seongwu asked as the audience clapped for the guest speaker. The other boy smiled a little, closed his book and looked at the doctor who was going down the stage.

“Coz that’s my father,” he nodded towards the guest speaker, the man considered as the best neurosurgeon in South Korea.

“Nice to meet you Ong Seongwu. My name is Hwang Minhyun.”


End file.
